Animator
Animator is a title given to staff members on Woozworld. Animators talk with a green chat bubble. The main four animators are MyaWooz, JayWooz, MaxWooz, and JennyWooz. Main animators These animators appear in nearly every major event and often host smaller events in their unitz during the week. MyaWooz MyaWooz, or simply Mya, is a female animator with bright red hair and tan skin. She is best known for her interest in fashion. She rivals with Zeena Secondary animators These animators are recurring. They only show up on World a couple times in the year but have made enough appearances to be well-known. Occasionally, they will act as a main animator in certain events. GoodoldWooz He is an old man who debuts in 2012. He is the most active recurring Woozband member not to have his first name known. He is a smart and adventurous animator. He is currently married to NonaWooz. His biggest appearance was in Pretty Little Mysteryz in 2014 when he was captured by a mysterious suspect, which was later proven to be ZeenaWooz's alter ego Mrs. Neon. ZeenaWooz ZeenaWooz is an antagonist of Woozworld and the biggest antagonist since 2014. She was KountVonKlokz's former girlfriend until their split in 2015 when he realised she was making him into a bad person. She is MyaWooz's rival and hates her more than other Woozband members. She has attempted to manipulate FilWooz and EvaWooz to joining her side. LilyWooz LilyWooz is the main reporter of Woozworld since late 2013. She rarely appears in-World but writes the paper weekly. In September 2014, she was a detective in Pretty Little Mysteryz, as well as the person to free GoodoldWooz. ZackWooz ZackWooz was a former antagonist of Woozworld. He is JennyWooz's ex-boyfriend. He was the estranged son of KweenVonKlokz, who is the Queen of Zoomworld. They have not seen each other since 2011 and will not see each other again. As a villain, he and Zeena had several schemes against Woozworld, and he was the main villain from 2012 to 2014. In December 2014, he was said to have become a nicer person and in 2015, he shows that he is sorry for his past actions and has left Zeena to pursue Jenny; however this was unsuccessful as Jenny rejected him to stay single. On July 31, 2015 Zack was killed by Zeena because of his refusal to become evil again. Plush Plush is a former main animator. He is best known as MaxWooz's friend and the original creator of Revenge. From 2011-2012 he was a recurring animator and since, he rarely appears. He was a co-writer of the WoozPaper from 2010-2011 and a main writer in 2012-2013 until Lily took over as the main writer and reporter. Chucknorris Chucknorris is an animator often seen with dark sunglasses and an aqua afro. He is best known for creating the Black Market, a market that requires a key to get in. He founded the key-in-the-locked-Unitz idea and it still runs today. SantaWooz He is a seasonal Woozband member appearing every December to celebrate Woozmas events. He had an interim, LoganWooz who filled in for his role in 2014 while he spent some quality time with Mrs. Claus. He is the first Woozband member to notice ZackWooz becoming a nicer person and the first seasonal Woozband. He sells his costume every December. Category:Animators Category:Woozworld's people Category:WoozBand